Thoratz Island
Approximately 1 km from the western coast of the province of Madagascar is Thoratz Island. This island isn't any old island, it's the only Super-Max security prison in Atlantis . People from all over the country are sent here when they commit very serious crimes. History Military History This island used to be a base for the Royal Atlantis Navy of the Atlantis Armed Forces. Today, there is still a long dock where U-Boats sat. Around the island, there are around twenty three cannons pointed towards the Mozambique Channel and Deadman's Bay. There have also been many shipwrecks around the island, including a Somalia battleships from the Atlantis War of 2155. During the war, the island was turned into a military prison. When the war finally ended, the prison held 1,320 prisoners of war. 235 were also executed on the island. Prison History After the war ended, the jail closed for eighteen years. Several criminals escaped from a Maximum security prison, and it was decided a prison needed to be created for the worst of the worst. Thoratz was restored and expanded. The majority of the prisoners here were sent for causing trouble in other prisoners (Breakouts, Riots). Escape Attempts The prison was truly the most secure prison in Atlantis. In 29 years, over 14 prisoners attempted to make an escape. The Chadian Embassy was bombed by a man named Fillius, and he was brought here with a life sentence. He requested a guard to assist him, the guard opened the door and Fillius attacked him. He broke into the control room and killed the guards and released many more prisoners. They all escaped the prison, at the water's edge, Fillius murdered the other inmates and stole a boat. Fillius is believed to be dead today, there have been many reported sightings of him. As of the year 2397, 39 years after the escape, the Federal Office of Law is still searching for him. "Most people think he's dead. We have no proof he's dead, so we're continuing the search". In 2394, an escape attempt was foiled as the inmate crossed the courtyard, guards in a tower shot 3 shots towards him. He broke into the control room and released a few prisoners who overpowered guards. The Royal Atlantis Army was called in to assist. 7 guards and 6 inmates were killed. The Prison The prison is on an island around a kilometer from the island. Inmates are brought to the island via helicopter. When they land, four guards will escort the inmate to the Main Entrance, where all their items are taken away and they are given three set of prison uniforms. They enter another doorway, this one has a lock which will buzz quite loudly when being unlocked. In a hallway, there are doors on either side of them. The inmate is brought into one of them, with a buzzer again, and enter a hallway with 19 cells on each side. Each cell has 1 foot of concrete. The air vents are much too small to fit through, even for a 60 pound person. Each day, inmates get 10 minutes of active time, one at a time in the cell hallway. Every morning and night, a guard will inspect the cell to make sure no escape attempts are occurring. There are at least 2 guards per cell hallway all the time. Food is delivered to the inmate's cell. Breakfast is a slice of white bread and a cup of water. Lunch is a bowl of carrots, cucumber and tomatoes. Dinner is a bowl of corn, some mashed potatoes and another cup of water. Category:CYOC Category:Atlantis Category:Places